Her wedding
by Fioleefan
Summary: The day of Fionna's wedding. Everything is fine and going well, at least until the priest asks who objects.


Her Wedding (One-shot!)

"Oh, Fionna baby, are you sure you're ready?" Cake asked Fionna as she propped the veil over her face "I don't want you to regret this."

"Cake, I want this." Fionna smiled weakly

"Oh, I'm so happy for you." Cake grinned as she walked around Fionna smoothing the white with light blue lacing wedding dress. "You look gorgeous." Cake gushed as she moved back to admire her sister. Her bunny hat was attached to a veil that mildly covered her face, some strands of blond hair could be seen, and her blue eyes seemed to burn into the fabric.

"Here we go." Cake sighed as she stretched as tall as Fionna and took the crook of her arm. Fionna nodded. "Okay, she's ready." Cake gleefully said to the candy maid who rushed away.

Fionna and Cake slowly made their way to Prince Gumball's ballroom. Once outside they heard as the music began to play. The large ballroom doors opened to reveal the guests and the decorations. The priest and most importantly the groom. There stood, with all his glory, Prince Gumball awaiting his bride. Fionna smiled weakly as Cake guided her towards the prince and down the aisle. The smiling room of guests immediately pointed their attention towards the bride making her way to her groom.

The seats pilled with guests from all of the candy folk to villagers. Fionna's adventures gained her many friends. There were the other princes as well. LSP, Breakfast Prince, Slime prince, amongst all others. The music stopped as Fionna reached Gumball's side. "You look beautiful." He mumbled to her as Cake walked over to her seat next to Monochromicorn. From the distance Ice queen stood sobbing and being held by two candy guards.

"Thank you." She smiled and looked away, towards the priest.

"Welcome, one and all, to this magnificent ceremony. We are here today to bind in eternal love, Prince Bubba Gumball of the candy Kingdome and Adventuress Fionna the human. To bind the smart and noble prince with the strong and righteous adventuress." The candy priest began. "Please slip on the engagement rings" Fionna and Bubba did as told. "Now, my dear brothers and sisters, lets continue with this wedding." The priest read a couple of pages from the book of glob. While he read, Fionna looked back to the crowd. They were all eagerly looking at her. Her hands started to shake nervously as she scanned the crowd. There were tons of people here. Villagers and princes etc… but one person was not there. Marshall Lee. He wasn't anywhere in sight. "Now" The priest jerked her to attention "If there is anyone that is against this union, object now or for ever hold your peace." Silence. "Alright then, lets-"

"I object!" Marshall Lee's voice yelled from the giant ballroom doors.

Everyone turned to face the musician with the Bass in his hands. "Marshall Lee, what are you doing?" Cake asked jerking up

"She can't marry him." Marshall said looking straight at Fionna. He began to strum his guitar "Who can love you like I do, Fionna? If you get married, you'll kill me. This is like fairy tales, ours the most beautiful, please tell me this wedding is a nightmare." Fionna looked down then back at Marshall Lee "One moment, guy, don't permit this absurd, error. Pause this mistake and I'll explain why I'm here. And you, stupid-" He pointed to Bubba "You'll hear the reasons why she can't marry you." He looked back to Fionna "It's only been a year since we broke up… Didn't we love like crazy? Wasn't what we had great? I came ready to do whatever it takes to get you back."

"Marshall Lee, sit down!" Cake yelled

"I won't leave this castle without her!" Marshall Lee yelled. "Fionna, please, think back. We made a pact. I love you and you know you love me. And even if the world ends today, death won't separate us." Fionna looked back down "Remember all those nights that floated through your window, Beemo would alert and Cake would get up. You would make up some excuse and she would never catch us." Marshall grinned and a light laughed escaped Fionna's lips. Cake was frowning "She would look out the window and I was under your bed." Marshall grinned "And how could you forget, those nights we spent over looking the mountains. The third mountain from the left always the spot by the apples." Fionna began to blush "Sex isn't the same as making love. And your sheets, those days Cake left to Monochromicorn's, would testify all our passionate nights. You would lose control…. What happened to the Fi that would smile with one of my songs?" He sighed, "Fionna, I didn't leave you, my trip was very necessary… yet none of the letters I sent got a reply…Fi… I love you..." The crowd seemed to be in a state of shock "Now let me direct my attention to this insufficient… little…" He glared at Gumball "How dare you compare yourself to me?"

"Marshall Lee!" Cake interrupted again

"Who gives you the right to my Fionna? Who? Tell me who, glob dammit!" Marshall yelled and took a few steps forward "I know all her defects, all her intimate secrets…What about you? What do you know? Here, I'll give you a chance. Man to man, talk." Gumball remained quiet. "What's wrong? Why don't you say anything? Because you know you can't make happy?" Marshall faced Fionna and saw she was crying, "Look, your future wife is crying… What's wrong Fionna? Why are you crying? Because you know, I'm telling the truth. Huh? The truth you know… the truth A LOT of people in this very ceremony know."

"Marshall, stop!" Fionna spoke for the first time, sobbing lightly.

"What is this? A sick joke? A play? Yes, this is a play. Dramatized by a hypocrite and a clown." He laughed dryly "Yes, you're the actress of this ridiculous play." Fionna looked down and buried her face in her hands "Lift up your head. Look at me. Look at me!" Fionna did as told. "I saw you laugh and cry… I saw you in your best and your worst… is… is this really how it ends?" He asked his tone defeated "This can't be end… Fionna, say something." However, no sound other than sobs came from the bride. The room itself seemed consumed in silence. Only slight sobs and whispers were heard as Marshall Lee's bass stopped playing.

A/A/N

Just a little tease from me. Courtesy of Aventura ~

This is a one-shot! Completely separate from any of my other stories.

The day of Fionna's wedding. Everything seems all right and well until the priest asks who objects.


End file.
